L'amour avec toi !
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Nous sommes dans la next-gen, les persos on environ 18 ans. Temari est de retour à Konoha avec ses frères pour une mission. C’est avec joie qu’elle retrouve tous ses amis, dont un en particulier, mais lui, qu’en pense-t-il ? Songfic : Michel Polnareff


Titre : L'amour avec toi (Naruto)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : L'amour avec toi (Michel Polnareff)

Couple : Shikamaru/Temari

Disclaimer : Galère…, faut vraiment que je le dise ??? ^___^ , bon, OK, les persos sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, pas la mienne. T_T

Note : Nous sommes dans la next-gen, les persos on environ 18 ans. Temari est de retour à Konoha avec ses frères pour une mission. C'est avec joie qu'elle retrouve tous ses amis, dont un en particulier, mais lui, qu'en pense-t-il ?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Il avançait, le regard dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle était revenue, enfin ! Il en avait fallut du temps avant qu'une mission ne fasse revenir les ninjas de Suna à Konoha. Et pas n'importe quels ninjas. Attention, le Kazekage lui même venait d'arriver, avec son frère et sa sœur. Sa sœur, cette jeune fille de trois ans son ainée, qui ne lui accordait pas un seul regard. Normal, elle devait l'avoir oublié depuis le temps ! Cette tornade blonde qui lui faisait perdre pieds sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de rien faire. Il traversa le village, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Comment faire comprendre à cette fille qu'il ne vivait que pour elle, ne rêvait que d'elle et ne voulait plus se passer de sa présence. Vraiment, l'amour, quelle galère.

_Il est des mots qu'on peut penser_

_Mais à pas dire en société._

_Moi je me fous de la société_

_Et de sa prétendue moralité_

Ses pas le menèrent chez Ichiraku, le vendeur de nouille. Pas de bol ! Ils étaient tous là, ninjas de Konoha et Suna réunis avant de partir pour la mission, dans trois jours. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur Naruto et la pile de bol qu'il avait devant lui. Ensuite il aperçut Hinata, à coté de lui, toujours aussi timide et écarlate. Puis il vit Kiba et Ino, enlacés tendrement, tiens, le maitre chien avait enfin fait sa déclaration. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Neji embrasser tendrement Tenten, décidément, les couples fleurissaient dans Konoha. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers les trois ninjas de Suna. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Sakura dans les bras de Kankuro. Il fit un signe de tête à Gaara et tourna son regard vers la dernière. Galère, qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire ?

_J'aim'rais simplement faire l'amour avec toi_

_J'aim'rais simplement faire l'amour avec toi_

Un vague « salut » sorti de sa bouche avant qu'il ne tourne la tête, rouge de honte. Faites qu'elle ne lise pas dans les pensées, ou il était foutu. En tremblant il trouva un tabouret et s'assit. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire perdre son calme et son flegme habituel ? Il se tourna vers elle et l'observa à la dérobée. Elle était vraiment magnifique dans ce kimono noir qui faisait ressortir la couleur halée de ses bras et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Ses cheveux, toujours attachés par ces quatre couettes, lui donnant un air à la fois gamine et mature. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui souris. Un sourire plein de joie et de bonne humeur, dévoilant des dents blanches et parfaites. Il fut happé par les magnifique yeux verts de la jeune fille et ne put se défaire de se regard. Elle l'avait hypnotisé. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi. Galère !

_Bien sûr, moi, je pourrais te dire_

_Que je n'vis que par ton sourire_

_Que tes yeux sont de tous les yeux, les plus bleus_

La soirée continua, calmement. Elle avait fini par se détourner de lui et il n'avait pas réussit à capter de nouveau son attention. Lentement, le restaurant se vida. Les jeunes ninjas allant se coucher ou finir la soirée par une ballade en amoureux.

-On va faire un tour ?

Il releva la tête. Elle se tenait devant lui, tout sourire.

-Galère, murmura-t-il en se sentant rougir.

Sans se formaliser de la réponse, elle lui prit la main et l'entraina vers le lac. Surpris, il se laissa faire, encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'était blottie contre lui.

_J'aim'rais simplement faire l'amour avec toi_

_J'aim'rais simplement faire l'amour avec toi_

Sur le bord du lac ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent tranquillement. Taquine, elle le poussa en arrière avant de poser sa tête sur son torse. Il sentit la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, les caresses de sa main sur son épaule. Alors, doucement, il remonta sa main et la posa dans ses cheveux, couleur blé. Il la sentie frissonner à se contact. Lentement, sa main glissa vers sa nuque, lui caressant la base du cou et les épaules. Il sentit sa main glisser elle aussi vers l'arrière de sa tête et lui caresser la base du cou. Il se redressa légèrement et croisa ses yeux, brillant d'une étrange lumière, brulant d'un feu caché et retenu depuis trop longtemps. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma sans qu'un son ne soit sorti.

_D'aucuns diront : on ne peut pas_

_Parler à un' jeune fille comme ça !_

_Ceux-là le font, mais ne le disent pas_

_Moi, c'est un rêve et ce soir c'est pour ça :_

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça comme ça. Il se releva entièrement, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Sans un mot, elle l'attrapa et le suivi. A pas lent, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus la chamade, il la conduisit chez lui. Heureusement, ses parents étaient en mission, pour un moment. Sur le pas de la porte, n'y tenant plus, il pencha la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se recula, lentement et la regarda, attendant avec angoisse le coup d'éventail qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Pourtant le coup ne vint pas. A la place il senti quelque chose de doux se poser dans son cou. Elle venait de l'embrasser à son tour, à la base de la nuque, dans le creux des épaules. Sentant son rythme cardiaque augmenter de façon prodigieuse, il se recula, l'attirant avec lui et ferma la porte derrière eux.

_J'aim'rais simplement faire l'amour avec toi_

_J'aim'rais simplement faire l'amour avec toi_

Owari

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'histoire ne dit pas se qui se passa après. A chacun d'imaginer.

Nan, nan, y aura pas de suite (bande de pervers ^__^)

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus.

Pensez aux reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Biz

Arkady


End file.
